


Different By Default

by Sams_Unicorn



Series: Howling at the Moon [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Claiming, M/M, Marking, Mating, Possession, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf!Scared!Dean, Wincest - Freeform, werewolf!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Unicorn/pseuds/Sams_Unicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is now Sam's mate, and the only thing that could distract him from the bloodlust always under the surface. When demons kidnap Sam to an abandon town on the night before the full moon, he's without his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam couldn’t believe the horrible timing. He couldn’t believe the horrible, impeccable timing. Demons just had to kidnap him the night before the full moon. 

When he first woke up, he thought it wouldn’t be so bad. He seemed to be alone in some abandon town. His hopes vanished when he heard a feminine scream echo through the old town. 

Now there were four of them. Andy, Ava, and another psychic kid, Jake. There were five of them, but the poor girl didn’t know how to defend herself. Sam tried not to think of her. Night was coming quickly. The moon would rise and Sam would turn and probably kill the rest of them. That’s what Yellow Eyes wanted. The demon wanted a bloodbath with one of them coming out on top. 

Sam was on edge, pacing up and down the streets, trying to find Ava before something happened to her. He had stupidly allowed himself to doze off while helping keep watch. 

He hoped Dean was on his way, if he was even alive. He couldn’t help but sniff the air anyway, checking for his mate’s scent, but there wasn’t much he could smell over the wet earthy forest and pine tree scents. Ava was going to be impossible to find at this rate. 

Sam looked up to the sky. On the west horizon, the moon was peeking out over the trees. He didn’t have much time before the change. 

He heard a scream coming from their home base. Sam hurried to get there as fast as he could (which was very fast). The moment he entered the room, his nose was assaulted by the nauseating scents of sulfur and blood. He saw Ava crying hysterically over Andy’s body. His chest was torn up into ribbons as if something had mauled him. Dead. Andy was dead. 

“What happened?” he growled at Ava. 

“I just went to get some water from the well. I found him like that,” she wailed. 

Sam’s eyes found the salt line in front of one of the windows broken. He glared at Ava. “Who did that?” he demanded. 

She looked caught for a moment, but she quickly recovered and made excuses. Sam couldn’t remember much of that argument. The change had started and he was soon doubling over in pain. It started with his eyes and his nails. 

Ava was only slightly shocked and partially amazed by Sam’s slow transformation. “He warned me about you. I didn’t believe him at first, but this…Sam, you have a gift,” she told him through his groans and growls of pain. He felt his teeth grow out into animal fangs. “Too bad I have to kill you,” she whispered as she held her temples, rubbing them in concentration while she summoned a demon. 

Sam fought for dominance like he always did when he transformed, but this time it was more desperate, more pleading than usual. He begged the wolf for control just this one time, but it was a lost cause. 

He was still transforming when Jake came in and snapped Ava’s neck. The black smoke that had been squeezing its way through the broken salt line retreated back from wherever it came from. 

Jake didn’t realize Sam’s state. He was just focused on taking care of Ava. He thought she was hurting Sam by the noises he was making, but when his eyes found Sam, It looked more like he killed the wrong person. Andy’s body was torn to shreds and Sam had claws and teeth that looked like they could’ve done it. 

“What are you?” he managed to ask before Sam was lunging at him with teeth bared and claws ready. 

The wolf barreled after Jake, snarling and snapping, hoping to taste fresh blood for the first time. Sam scratched away in his own mind, helpless to Jake and himself. The chase didn’t last long. Sam had Jake pinned down in moments. He was about to rip into the human when he suddenly stopped. 

The scent caught the werewolf so off guard that he was shocked into a complete pause. Dean was here. He was nearby. The scent of mate was laced with the wind. Sam jumped off of Jake and howled as loud as he could. 

Jake was stunned. The monster just turned away. He started to scramble to his feet, but the moment he moved, Sam was back on him. 

“Sam!” the wolf heard Dean answer the howl. “Sammy!” Dean and Bobby stepped out of the tree line. The second Sam could see Dean, he was up and running toward him. Bobby held a shotgun, pointing it at Jake and telling him to stay down or he gets shot. 

Dean laughed as Sam embraced him and sniffed Dean for any foreign scents. When Dean passed the inspection, Sam pushed Dean back into a tree and held him there. The wolf attacked Dean’s throat with its mouth. “I missed you too, Sammy,” Dean whispered as he tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair. 

Jake slowly rose from the ground with his hands over his head, staring at the werewolf with disgust as it smothered Dean in overdue affection. “He’s a monster!” he yelled as Bobby came closer, dropping the duffle bag he had slung around his shoulder, never taking his aim off the kid. “He killed Andy.” 

Bobby had a deal with the boys since he found out what Sam had become. As long as Sam was under control and he wasn’t hurting anybody, he wouldn’t kill him. He was angry that Dean wouldn’t do it, but he also couldn’t blame him. Sam didn’t ask for it. 

“Do you have proof of this, son?” he asked. He couldn’t just believe that after months of Sam turning he killed someone for the first time. 

Jake nodded. “I can show you.” 

Bobby kept the gun up as he followed Jake inside an old little building. “No funny business,” he grumbled, “or I’ll shoot ya.” 

Sam tore his and Dean’s clothes off quickly and efficiently. Dean kept running his fingers through Sam’s hair as Sam pushed into his unprepared body. He didn’t even flinch. He was used to it by now and had come to looking forward to it. Being mated to a werewolf had its perks. 

Dean gasped as Sam sank deeper and deeper inside of him, thrusting in and out at a fast pace. He could feel the knot already forming at the base of Sam’s cock as it just barely caught at his rim. Sam threw his head back, exposing his neck for Dean. It took a few turns to get Sam’s wolf to submit to Dean willingly. Dean took the skin over Sam’s throat between his teeth. Sam growled, instincts telling him to bite Dean instead. Dean responded with enough pressure to break the skin. 

The bite sent Sam overboard. His knot fully swelled inside of Dean, painting Dean’s inner walls with his cum. The pressure on Dean’s prostate made him scream in pleasure as he came between them. 

Sam fell to his knees in the wet grass and dirt so Dean was sitting on his lap. He tucked his head in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent that was mixed with his own. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” Dean told him. 

***

Sam woke up naked with his face on the ground. His entire body ached from the change, making his eyes heavy. He was thankful he had a rest of three weeks before the next turn. His fingers twitched, feeling firm skin that he knew was Dean’s. 

“Sam, you awake?” Dean asked quietly. 

Groaning, the younger Winchester rolled closer to Dean. “Give me a few more minutes,” he grumbled. 

Dean nudged Sam’s chest with his elbow. “We don’t have a few minutes.” 

Sam yawned. He still didn’t open his eyes. “Why not?” 

“Look,” Dean said, nudging him again. 

Finally opening his eyes, he looked around. At first he just saw trees, dirt, and other plant life, but eventually his gaze fell on Jake. He was holding a knife to Bobby’s throat. Sam shot up, suddenly very awake. 

He was reminded he was naked when he felt the cool breeze bite at his skin, but he didn’t dare try and cover up. To his wolf instincts, that was showing self-conscious weakness.

“Easy,” he said, knife making a shallow cut in their old friend’s neck. 

Sam reluctantly stayed where he was. He knew his eye color had changed and he could feel his claws growing at his fingertips. “Jake, just let him go,” Sam said calmly. It was becoming difficult for Sam to keep his cool as this man threatened to kill someone he cared for. 

“Not until something is done about you,” he answered. “You are a monster. You killed Andy, you were going to kill me, and you turned around and raped your brother.” 

“Actually, it was consensual. And I liked it,” Dean mouthed off. 

Jake held the knife tighter. “Shut up!” 

“Listen, it’s not like that. My relationship with Dean is messed up, I’ll admit that, but I didn’t kill Andy. Ava was controlling the demons, trying to kill us all off one by one. She was going to kill me too. I’ve never hurt anyone before, I swear. I would be covered in blood, but I’m not,” Sam begged. “Please, put the knife down and I’ll explain everything.” 

Jake shook his head. “I can’t take that chance.” 

“Yes you can. I’ve never hurt anyone human,” Sam pleaded. He held out his hands in a defensive manner, claws showing. 

Jake jumped back at the sight of them and pulled Bobby with him, accidentally bringing his knife deeper into his neck. The old man grunted and hissed between clenched teeth. 

Sam’s wolf instincts were telling him to attack the one threatening his family, his pack. He struggled to hold in a low growl. Now was not the time where his wolf side should get in the situation. It would only make things worse. He concentrated on Dean’s heartbeat and scent to calm himself down enough to force his eyes and claws away. 

“Please, just let him go,” Sam pleaded again. “It’s me you want, not Bobby or Dean. I’ll come quietly.”

“Sam, don’t,” Dean warned. 

“I’ll be fine. We’re just going to talk,” Sam assured him. 

“No. I told you, I can’t take that chance. We talk here,” Jake demanded. 

Sam let out a huff of a breath through his nose. Dean knew it was a sign of frustration for the wolf so he touched Sam’s back and rubbed it lightly. He saw Sam relax a little and felt relieved to know it worked. “What do you want to know?” Sam asked.

Jake didn’t even need to think about it. “What the hell are you?” 

“I’m a werewolf. I was turned by bite months ago, but I’ve been keeping it controlled,” Sam answered truthfully. 

“Yeah, because it was ‘controlled’ last night,” Jake said sarcastically. 

“We were kidnapped and couldn’t leave this place. What do you think I was supposed to do?” Sam challenged. “I’m usually chained up.” 

Jake didn’t seem convinced. “How do I know you aren’t lying?” 

“Honestly, you don’t, but you know the effort I put into keeping our set-up here safe. You said it yourself how I was being calm for them even though I wasn’t myself,” Sam pressed, taking a small step forward. 

Jake actually seemed convinced for a moment. The grip on his knife lessened slightly, tense body relaxing just a bit, but then he tightened again, blade just barely cutting past the skin over Bobby’s throat. 

Sam lunged, claws springing from his fingertips and teeth growing into fangs. His yellow eyes shined brighter than ever even in the daylight. He was suddenly behind Jake with his hand over his throat, claws ready to slice at the flick of Sam’s wrist. It would be so pathetically easy, he thought. The hunger he had just barely learned how to ignore hit him with full force there. He could hear that strong heart in Jake beating like a piston and making his mouth water. He could feel the blood pulsing under his palm. He could smell it, but he wanted to taste it instead. No, it’s what the wolf wants, Sam realized, and he fought it. “Let…go,” Sam growled out in the wolf’s voice. 

Jake released Bobby almost immediately. 

“Drop…..th…knife,” Sam grunted out. 

Jake let the blade slip from his fingers. It fell to the grass where Bobby snatched it up immediately. Sam’s eyes trailed to Jake’s pulse point. There was a heart in there. A strong, healthy, bloody heart. The thought made Sam’s mouth water. 

Dean could see it in Sam’s eyes how much he wanted it. “Sam, put the claws away now,” he said softly. 

Sam’s yellows eyes glanced to Dean, the hard look in them softening. Even his grip on Jake’s neck loosened at the sound of his mate’s voice. 

Jake was shaking now. “Get him off,” he whimpered in fear. Sam’s focus returned to his prey. 

Dean walked around Jake and slipped himself between them. He gently pulled Sam’s arm back down to his side. “Let it go, Sammy,” Dean whispered as he pushed Sam back a little bit. “Come back to me, Sammy,” he said, hand coming up to stroke Sam’s cheek. 

The moment Jake was free Bobby had him in the exact same hold Jake put him in earlier. He pressed the knife tightly to Jake’s throat. 

Sam closed his eyes and leaned into his mate’s soft touch. When he opened his eyes again, they were the normal hazel. “I need to eat,” he whispered. “Soon.” 

“Alright, come on. I packed some meat back at the car,” Dean said. 

Sam looked back at Jake. “What about him?” 

Dean turned back to face Jake. He raised his fist high and landed a punch to a sensitive area on the soldier’s head. He was knocked out immediately. Bobby let him fall to the ground. 

“He’ll be fine,” Dean shrugged. 

“Wait, Dean we can’t leave him,” Sam argued. “Yellow Eyes needs one of us. He said that he wanted me, but he’ll settle for Jake.” 

Dean groaned. “Why didn’t you tell me that before I knocked him out? Now we gotta carry him.” Sam was about to say something else when Dean interrupted. “Just go back to the Impala and eat something. Bobby and I got this. 

Sam turned away and started for the denser part of the woods where he could smell Dean and Bobby’s trail from last night. “Sam,” Bobby called. Sam caught the cloth that went flying his way just before it hit him in the face. Bobby had stashed it in his duffle assuming they’d be needing extra clothes if they were too late to get Sam before the change. Sam looked down at himself as if he just remembered he was naked. He quickly put on the pair of boxer shorts and continued on his walk. 

“Got anything in there for me?” Dean asked. 

Bobby pulled out a pair of sweat pants. “I only thought we would be needing one pair of clothes if we needed any at all so I figured Sam could wear the shorts since he’s gonna get a head start to the car with the rest of his clothes in it.” 

Dean smiled at Bobby and put on the pants quickly. “Thanks,” he told him. “Listen, I don’t want it to get awkward with us. I don’t know how much you saw of me and Sam last night, but I hope it’s not too weird…” 

Shaking his head, Bobby laughed and shouldered his duffel. He went over to Drake and prepared himself to lift the kid’s upper body. 

“What’s so funny?” Dean asked as he started lifting Drake’s legs off the ground. 

“You are. Believe it or not, you’re worried for nothing. I actually feel more comfortable knowing you have such a powerful effect on Sam’s monster side,” Bobby told him as they started a slow walk into the woods. “One call from you and ignores the instinct to feed on human heart and instead becomes the world’s most lovable creature of the night. You do know that right? That Sam is literally over the moon for you?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I know. He’s…he’s changed since then though,” he said, smile turning into a troubled frown. 

“How so?” Bobby asked. 

“It’s nothing major, but…Since he started letting me chain him up, he’s been like really anxious all the time. He got so fidgety once that he couldn’t focus on research. Instead he decided it would be a better idea to fuck me. I tried to tell him that we were working, but he really really wanted me,” Dean explained. 

Bobby seemed to consider it for a moment. “Was there possibly a break between you two bumping uglies?” 

“Well, not really. The hunt we were on kept us on business for a few days. We’ve gone on short lived hiatuses like that before.” They were moving slowly, but making progress. It was going to take a while to get to the Impala. 

“Could something else had set him off?” 

Dean thought for a moment. Something Sam told him before it happened popped into his head. “There was a lunar eclipse that night! Sam had mentioned it, but I didn’t pay much attention. Sex with him is always mind blowing, but that night took the cake–“

Bobby cut Dean off. “I don’t want to hear about that.”

“Well, great. Not only do we have to be wary of the full moon, but we also gotta watch out for eclipses?” Dean said making it sound like it was too much work for him. 

***

Already by the Impala, Sam pulled on a shirt and some pants. The morning was cold, but the sun was changing that quickly. He began making lazy circles around Bobby’s car and the Impala as he picked dead leaves out of his hair. 

It wasn’t until he heard a twig snap behind him that he froze. Birds flew from the nearby trees in frantic flights away from his direction. The stench of sulfur and rotten flesh filled Sam’s nostrils making him want to gag. 

“Nice to finally talk to you, son,” a voice sounded. 

Sam spun around, claws out and ready for a fight. His eyes widened in both fear and shock. “You!” Sam growled. 

The demon smiled, eyes a murky yellow, splotchy rather than liquid glow like Sam’s. “Me,” he said happily. “I’ve been waiting for the right moment to approach. Either you’ve been busy or wolfing out or…with you dear sweet brother.” 

Sam snarled and snapped his teeth in Azazle’s direction before charging after the demon. “You killed my father!” he shouted. 

Azazle disappeared and reappeared in another spot, dodging Sam’s attempted attack. Sam fell to the ground, face in the dirt, claws catching more leaves. “I made a deal with your father,” Yellow Eyes corrected calmly. 

Sam sprang up again and went to make another notion to go after the demon again. Azazle held up his hand and an invisible force planted Sam’s feat to the ground and held his chest in place so he couldn’t move. “That’s the problem with you werewolves. You’re too eager to hop into battle with just your teeth and claws for the sole reason of revenge,” the demon mused. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re fascinating creatures with your strength…and especially you, Sammy. I created a new breed, you see. My blood mixed in with that curse…it gave you control. It made you aware.” 

“Shut up!” Sam yelled. 

Azazle merely smirked, laugh lines from the body he was possessing crinkling around his murky gaze. “Here’s the thing, Sammy. I either need you, or I need Jake. I’d much rather have you, but your unwillingness to trust me…well, it’s probably easier if I just take Jake.” 

“I can’t let you do that,” Sam growled. 

“Oh? Is your brother and that old lard you call an uncle not on their way here right now with him?” the demon asked rhetorically. “You see, Sammy boy, you’re the one I really want on my team. I was going to settle for Jake, but here I am with you, talking with you. I just have to have you.”

Sam snarled at Azazle. “I’m not leading your low-level demon army!” 

Yellow Eyes made a disappointed face. “I see. Here’s the thing…you don’t have a choice.” With that, Azazle’s body threw its head back and screamed as black smoke came billowing out of its mouth. Sam barely processed what Azazle was doing before the smoke was forcing its way down his throat. 

Sam had never felt so violated in his life. Even being taken over by the wolf was better than this. Azazle was everywhere all at once. It was like a switch went off and suddenly nothing worked. 

Azazle held Sam’s hands in front of his face, wiggling them and testing them out. “Interesting,” Sam heard himself say as the demon examined his claws. His legs moved toward the Impala without his consent. Azazle looked himself over on the cars reflection, admiring his new meat suit. He caught the glowing wolf eyes in the image and smirked. “You may get your attitude from your mother, but you got your eyes from me.” 

Sam tried to scream, to fight, but nothing happened. It was hard to fight something intangible. He couldn’t feel Azazle like he felt the wolf. It was a whole new kind of mentality that couldn’t be reached. 

Azazle laughed at Sam’s thoughts. “Forget it kid,” he said, walking over to the passenger door. “You fighting me is completely useless.” He raised his hand and threw it at the shiny black paint of the Impala, leaving behind four slash marks. 

Sam mentally cringed at the action. Dean would be pissed when he saw it. 

As if on que, Dean and Bobby came walking up with Jake in their arms. “Hey Sam, give us a hand, would ya?” Dean asked. 

Azazle spun on Sam’s heals with an excited smile. “Sure, why don’t I just take him off your hands for you?” 

Dean’s head snapped up at the unfamiliar tone Sam was taking. He saw Sam’s claws out and eyes glowing and furrowed his brows together in confusion. “Why are you–?” Then he saw the scratches on his car. “What the hell did you do to my car?!” 

“You don’t like it? Maybe it’ll look better on you somewhere,” Azazle laughed. 

“Not Sam,” Bobby said and grabbed for his silver knife in his waist band, but with the flick of Sam’s wrist, the knife went flying in an unknown area, and Bobby was pushed back into a tree. 

“Quicker than I thought you were, old man,” Yellow Eyes grinned. He then turned his full attention to Dean. Sam made another useless attempt to escape his prison. “I’ve been wanting to speak to you for a long time, Dean Winchester. You turned into quite the graceful soldier,” he said as he advanced toward the oldest Winchester. “So strong, and handsome now, aren’t you? Not even your brother could resist you charm.” He was within touching distance when he could see Azazle’s eyes. The difference could almost be missed. 

“Yellow Eyes,” Dean whispered in disbelief. “Get out of him!” He meant the shout to be threatening, but it only sounded like a plea. 

The demon winked at Dean. “Sorry, but I think I’m going to wear this one for a very long time. He’s young, big and strong, healthy, and let’s face it, Sam’s hair is to die for!”

“Dean, don’t listen–“ Bobby was cut off by Azazle’s powers. 

“I want to let you in on a little secret, Dean. Aren’t you wondering why Sam is different from other werewolves?” Azazle asked. 

Dean looked at Bobby before returning his gaze to the demon wearing his brother. “Because it’s Sam.” 

Azazle chuckled. “Even you don’t just believe that. I gave Sam some of my blood twenty-three years ago. Demon blood mixed with this ancient curse gave him a little something more. The million dollar question is does it pass on the same way?” 

Dean gasped when he felt the demon’s power still him. 

“Today, we’re going to find out.” Azazle pressed himself to Dean and bit down on his neck with wolf teeth. Sam protested from within, but he couldn’t do anything, couldn’t even say anything.

Dean shouted out in pain and in shock. Azazle released him as soon as it was done, letting Dean fall to the ground, holding his bleeding neck with shaking hands. 

The demon moaned in delight, licking his lips. “Do you know how long Sam has wanted to taste your blood? You are delicious for the eyes and the tongue,” Azazle smirked. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to take what’s mine and be on my merry way.” 

Yellow Eyes touched the unconscious and forgotten body of Jake and disappeared with him.

***

Bobby fell to the ground when he was released as well, but he was moving to Dean’s side as soon as he knew he could. “Damnit Dean! Why didn’t you run or pull that knife you got or something?” he demanded as he removed Dean’s hand from the wound to examine it. 

Dean looked up at him with a detached gaze. “I-I don’t…because it’s Sam’s body. He’s still in there a-and I…Bobby what’s going to happen to me?” 

Bobby shook his head. “I’m not sure, son.” 

Uncontrollable tears slid silently down Dean’s face. He was beyond terrified. Either he was going to turn into a monster, unconsciously eating hearts out, or was going to turn into a monster that consciously eats hearts out with no way to control what he was doing. He wasn’t as strong as Sam. He knew he wouldn’t be able to do it. 

He only had a month to make arrangements and save Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn’t have a lot of time to think things over. He was tired, stressed, scared, and lonely, but he plunged himself straight into tracking down the demon that was possessing Sam. He and Bobby both spent days looking for signs, calling all contacts they’ve ever known for help. 

Nobody knew anything, unsurprisingly. 

It wasn’t until three weeks later that they finally found what Azazle was planning. Gates of Hell in the middle of Nowhere, Wyoming. The portal was surrounded by a hundred square mile devil’s trap made out of train tracks attached to churches at each point. Samuel Colt had them made to keep that portal from being touched by demons. The key to the portal was the Colt, the gun John Winchester had handed over along with his soul. 

That’s why Yellow Eyes needed Jake. Only a human can get in and out of the trap. 

Azazle hadn’t made his move onto it yet, but there was no doubt he would do it soon. What were Dean and Bobby waiting for? Well, timing once again came to bite them in the ass. Dean was supposed to take his first turn that night. Whether he was going to become like Sam or like Madison, it was going to happen every day on the week leading to the full moon. 

“Bobby, we can’t wait just because of me. If that demon gets there before we do…humanity will be screwed to hell,” Dean told Bobby in a suffering tone. “I’m the only one who can get through to Sam anyway.”

Bobby sighed. “I’m not saying you’re wrong, but if we don’t have enough time, we won’t be able to secure you.” 

Dean frowned at that. He slammed his fist on the table and shouted, “I don’t care! Sam is all that matters right now.” 

A brief glint of fear went by Bobby’s eyes. “Alright, have it your way. But when you go chewing out some poor bastard’s heart, I’m going to have to be the one to put a bullet in you.” 

Dean’s expression softened in understanding. He nodded to Bobby and turned on his heels to pack the essential meat cuts and extra clothes. 

***

Sam worked for what seemed like forever to find a weakness in the barriers keeping him prison in his own mind. There was nothing though. Not a single nick in the wall or crack anywhere. It was like a spider being stuck in a slippery smooth ceramic bowl. 

Every attempt he made was deemed useless. “Stop trying to fight me, Sammy,” Azazle hummed. The demon was watching Jake practice some of his abilities. “I’m stronger than you’ll ever be,” he gloated. 

Sam’s stomach growled furiously after being suppressed for so long. “Mmm…Another heart sounds good about now, doesn’t it Sammy?” Azazle asked rhetorically. Sam cringed. The demon had started his body on the more nutritional and delicious diet it had been craving for so long. He’d already watched himself rip through so many people. 

Azazle turned to one of the demons beside him and said, “Be a dear and get me another human, would you?” The demon walked off into another direction. Yellow Eyes watched Jake take on demon after demon in combat with ease, using all of his powers to his advantage. 

“Sir,” one of Azazle’s children addressed him. “I believe the young man is ready for his mission, just in time for the hunters to approach the gates.” 

“Is one of them Dean Winchester?” Yellow Eyes asked. 

“Yes sir.” 

“Then you would be correct. He is ready,” the demon grinned. “It’s time to prepare for the trip, boys. Get ready for the grand finale of the Winchester Family.” 

In that moment, the demon who went out to grab a human returned with exactly that. The girl looked sixteen at the most. She trembled as the demon threw her harshly to the ground. “Pl-please don’t hurt me,” she cried out. 

Sam felt like he was going to be sick. He silently begged along with the girl to the demon to not do it, but of course he wouldn’t listen.

Azazle laughed at her plea. “Men, leave me to my meal. Take Jake with you and tell him he can rest now. He will need it.” 

The girl stayed on the ground, crying into the surface beneath her, in fear of looking into the faces of her kidnappers. 

Once the room was empty of all others, he knelt down in front of her. He gently pulled her into a sitting position so he could see his victim. Azazle smiled wickedly at her, but spoke sweetly. “What’s your name?” 

“S-Sophia,” she gasped out between heavy sobs. 

The demon looked satisfied with her answer. He brushed off her shoulders, claws lightly scraping her clothes. He hadn’t put the claws away since he first became Sam. “That’s a nice name. I’m Sam Winchester. I’m going to be the last face you ever see.” 

That made her cry harder. “Please, I-I’ll give you anything! Let me go. I pr-promise I won’t t-tell anyone. Pl-please!” 

Azazle shook his head and tusked at her. “Oh, but why would I let a perfectly good food source go to such waste?” He trailed a hand down from her shoulder to the buttons on her shirt and let a claw cut a straight line down the middle of her shirt like a knife through the cloth. “No bra? A girl as sweet as you?” he asked. 

Sophia trembled in terror and tried to cross her arms over her chest. 

Azazle caught her arms. “No covering up that beautiful body now,” he said like he was scolding a five-year-old. “Now Sophia, I’m going to kill you. It’s going to hurt you, and I don’t want you to hold back those delicious screams,” he said as he let his teeth grow out and eyes change to wolf yellow. “Any last requests?”

Her eyes widened at the new look of the demon and gasped. “What are you?” she whispered.

“Trust me darling,” Yellow Eyes smirked, “you don’t want to know.” Then he bit deep into her chest, blood leaking out everywhere. He bit in again and again until he was up to the rib cage. 

Sophia’s screams were so loud to Sam, so desperate with in her pain and suffering. Sam was forced to watch every bit of it. He could taste how truly quenching her blood tasted on his tongue. She fought and thrashed, but her strength was nothing compared to a demon’s. 

Azazle brought his claws into the mix of eating away her chest to help him get past the bones encasing her heart. It wasn’t until the second crack that she finally passed out. Another few minutes and her heart would’ve stopped beating as well. Azazle wasn’t going to wait though. He chomped down on the organ like it was the only food left in the world. He picked it up out of her chest to finish the whole thing. 

When he was finished, he hummed in delight as a warmth started to spread throughout his body. “What a wonderful feast. I must thank the chef,” Azazle laughed. He looked down at the mutilated body and said, “Thank you for your wonderful services, dear.” 

Sam wanted to be sick. Not because it was disgusting. He enjoyed the taste as much as Yellow Eyes did. No, it was the fact that he liked it that made him want to throw up. 

***

As night approached, Bobby and Dean came upon their destination earlier than planned. They set up a few traps for Jake around the old cemetery that were most likely not going to do much good. A few other hunters had joined them on their mission, but not more than Azazle’s minions. They were outnumbered. 

Dean kept trying to sense his change, but he never felt any different as the night went on. Ellen was the only other hunter with them that knew about Sam and Dean’s predicament. She kept glancing nervously at him. Dean would return it with the fear in his own eyes. 

The hunters were each given their strategy of attack, but between planning and seeing the demons, Dean didn’t recall much. All he knew was that shortly after that, the thing that was wearing his brother had emerged from the darkness. 

Everyone was signaled to hold their ground, but Dean stepped forward. He could remember the difference in Sam’s body language. The way the demon held Sam’s posture was just plain different…But something behind it made something shift in Dean. Something beyond the smirking, evil exterior lied the same old Sam. And Sam was pleading. Telling him with those bright yellow eyes to turn around, run, and never look back.

But Dean couldn’t do that. He loved Sam too much to just let him go. “Sammy, fight him,” Dean said, voice barely over a whisper. 

Azazle laughed in amusement. “Very cute, Dean. You thought you could come down here and use the power of love and family to get through to your brother? I never took you for a sentimental, Deanie,” Yellow Eyes mocked. 

Suddenly, Sam’s arm was raised and a force was pushing Dean back, knocked to the ground and sliding until he was slammed into a tree. “Welcome all doomed humans,” Azazle announced. “Today, Hell will successfully be released on Earth. You hunters will either be used for meat suits, or you will become meals. We will just have to find out.”

The way Dean was flung made him have his back to Bobby and he wasn’t moving. He was sure he had passed out. Time slowed to a near stop as the demon raised both of his hands and sent everybody flying backwards until each of them hit something. 

It was touch and go. Some hunter kept trying to get up, but Azazle sent wave after wave of power out, pulsating the atmosphere until everybody was knocked down and stayed down. 

Sam fought again. He fought harder against the demon than he did anything else. Amidst the chaos neither Sam nor the demon felt it until it was right on them. The wolf was rising, clawing its way from wherever Sam was trapped and out through the smoke, affectively surprising Azazle. 

Sam felt it break free of the demon’s hold almost instantaneously to when Dean started screaming. The black smoke was forced out bit by bit through coughs and gags, the wolf almost choking on the taste of sulfur. 

It must’ve been quite a site. A clawed man was suddenly spitting out demon smoke until Azazle finally willingly left, realizing he could no longer keep the werewolf within at bay. 

When they were finally free, the wolf’s first thought was of Dean. It was worried and its eyes found Dean’s writhing body. It didn’t notice the possible meals around or when they started fighting other demons around him. It moved without hesitancy to Dean’s side. 

A clawed hand reached out to gently roll Dean toward him. In all of the several times Sam had witnessed his wolf’s actions, not once was anything ever done gently. He watched with awe as it tried to calm Dean down. His brother had his eyes closed and his hands clenched. He could smell blood where Dean’s new claws were piercing through his palm. 

The wolf just moved so the right side of his face was laying on the right side of Dean’s face. Sam didn’t realize until after Dean started breathing a bit more evenly and relaxing that the wolf was presenting Dean with access to its sent. 

When Dean finally stopped moving and just laid there, Sam’s wolf raised his head to look down and see bright, glowing green eyes. Green met yellow and it was as if those two wolves were having a conversation by just looking into each other’s eyes. Dean nuzzled Sam’s neck and just breathed. Sam’s wolf thought the word mate again and it made his chest swell with love. 

Dean’s stomach growled long and low making both werewolves stare at Dean’s stomach for a second. Then Sam’s wolf started looking around and he realized it was looking for a meal. Sam panicked from within, trying to tell his wolf that Dean would be fine until morning. This time, the wolf listened. 

The fight went on around them as they examined each other with new eyes. Sam’s wolf lifted Dean’s lip to see the same teeth he had. Its hand trailed down from Dean’s mouth to his shirt, hooking its fingers in the collar and yanking down. The cloth tore away with ease under Sam’s razor sharp nails. Dean bared his neck when the scent of lust rolled off of Sam. Sam’s wolf took the opportunity to clamp down hard on the area that connected his shoulder to his neck, claiming his mate officially. The bite sent the most intense pleasure through his body making him yowl in surprise. Sam licked at the wound and grunted as clothes started getting torn off. 

Sam threw his own head back for a moment to offer his neck as well. Dean didn’t hesitate to take the skin between his teeth. When he pulled away, Dean seemed to be waiting for a command, looking anxiously at everyone around them. His eyes were predatory, yet he waited for Sam’s reaction. 

Sam realized that his wolf was a role model for Dean’s wolf. What Dean saw tonight was going to affect how he acted on a full moon for the rest of his life. And his wolf knew that too. 

This was the beginning of a pack where Sam was the alpha male. 

Sam’s wolf started shredding clothes, suddenly too eager to be inside this new version of his mate. Everything around them was just white noise as they grunted in the dirt and came with howls. They sang a song for something new and hopefully good in the long-run. 

Morning was awkward. They woke up to Bobby shaking them awake. Other hunters that hadn’t left yet watched them with cautious eyes. Bobby handed them each packages of raw meat and clothes without a word. 

Dean was so hungry that he didn’t even process anything other than the meal in his hands, tearing through the wrappings to desperately reach the meat inside. When his food was gone he threw the packaging on the ground. He was still so hungry, and he could smell the blood in live bodies around him. It made his stomach growl. 

Sam had put on his pants while Dean ate. He was getting ready to dig into his own meat when he saw Dean looking like he was about to pounce on the nearest hunter. 

Dean started to walk toward the guy when Sam grabbed his arm. “Dean, snap out of it.” Dean snarled at Sam’s offending hand. 

The sight startled Sam. Sharp teeth surrounded by lips smeared with red and eyes glowing inhumanly green. 

Sam’s first instinctive reaction was to smack Dean across the cheek and hard. Dean’s head turned all the way with it, yelping at the pain, hand coming up to sooth the burn it created. Sam immediately regretted his decision. 

He cupped Dean’s face, whispering, “I’m sorry. Are you okay? God, I’m sorry.” 

When Dean looked up, he was normal again, eyes watery with tears. “No, I needed that,” he whispered back. “I’m fine now, I’m okay.” 

Sam pulled Dean in for the tightest hug he’d ever embraced. “I’m so sorry, Dean. I–You…I didn’t mean to do this to you,” he cried. 

Dean shushed him. “It’s okay, Sammy. I’m okay. We’re going to be fine.” 

“Put some damn clothes on and save the dignity you have left,” Bobby told Dean as he walked by. 

Sam hadn’t noticed before, but all the hunters were cleaning up bodies and patching the wounded. He picked up Dean’s sweats and handed them to him. He sniffed the air of his surroundings. The scent of death and sulfur was all around them. 

Dean put on his pants, accidentally tearing a hole in the side with his claws. “Shit, how do I–?” He started hyperventilating in panic. 

Sam put his hands over Dean’s and looked him sternly in the eye. “Calm down, Dean. I can make them go away, but you have to be calm about it.” 

Dean nodded. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing. 

“That’s good,” Sam told him with a forced smile. “Now focus on me. Feel the warmth of my hands, listen to my heart beat, and make the rhythm of my breathing match yours.” 

Dean felt his heartrate slow as he focused. The wolf within him receded to the depths of himself. 

Sam felt pride swell in him at the sight of retracting claws, but it was short lived. 

“I can’t stand by and watch this crap anymore,” a hunter that Sam vaguely recognized said behind Dean as he lifted his gun. 

Dean slowly turned around to see the hunter. “Travis, please–“

“Shut up, Winchester!” he shouted. “Bobby, I can’t believe that two werewolves will never succumb to their born instinct to eat human hearts. I can’t let them go.” 

Bobby had pulled out his shotgun and had it aimed at Travis. “I can’t let you do that, son,” Bobby told him. “I told you before, they’ve never done anything to hurt anybody.” 

“You expect me to believe that they’re tame werewolves?”

“I expect you to look at the facts,” Bobby countered. “Sam has been managing his condition for months now. A demon possessed him after his last change of last month and made him bite Dean.” 

“What about the incest?” Travis demanded. 

Sam glared at him. “Dean and I use that to keep the feral part of us entertained while we’re changed. It keeps us from running for human hearts.” 

Dean suddenly felt his stomach twist. “Sam, I don’t feel so good,” he said as he held his middle. 

“Are you gonna throw up?” Sam whispered. 

Dean just nodded and leaned over, retching out everything he had just consumed. Sam rubbed soothing circles in Dean’s back. 

Travis watched their exchange with disgust. 

“Is it worth getting shot over, Travis?” Bobby asked, cocking his shot gun slightly in emphasis. 

Travis hesitantly lowered his weapon, his expression of disapproval never softening. He started pacing away, grumbling all the way. 

Dean was still leaning over, dry heaving now. 

“Bobby, how many people did we lose?” Sam asked. 

Bobby smiled at him. “None, shockingly. And we got our target killed. That Jake kid is dead. You’ll never see Yellow Eyes again, either. It was over before it barely started.” 

Sam gave Bobby a small relieved smile and turned back to Dean. His brother seemed to be done upchucking. Dean looked up at him with scared eyes. “God, Sam, I never thought it was this hard,” he whispered. 

Sam shushed Dean and started to pick up their things. “We can talk when we get back to Bobby’s, okay?”

Dean nodded and helped gather belongings. Other hunters gave them a space from either fear or respect, but none of them met their eyes. Everyone was just packing up and moving on. 

They returned to the Impala and just sat in silence for a moment. Dean couldn’t help looking over at Sam and asking him, “Are you okay, Sammy?” 

Sam grimaced at the thought of his time away from Dean and what Azazle made him do. “I don’t want to talk about it, Dean. Not now, anyway.” 

With that, Dean started the engine and they tore out of Wyoming without another word. 

***

They got to Bobby’s in record time, still having a few hours before their next change. Bobby, thank god for him, built a spacey panic room in the basement and told the boys that they could use it when they needed a place to lock up. Sam had dragged the cot from the wall to the center of the room and shaped the bedding perfect for their comfort in wolf form. 

“What, are you nesting now?” he teased. Though, the word nesting was supplied by his new wolf brain and it freaked him out a little bit. Yesterday he felt himself, completely normal, completely human. But all the sudden there was something present just beneath the skin, just under his conscious thinking that seemed to lurk and wait for the perfect chance to spring free and lash out. He wondered if that’s what being possessed felt like though he wasn’t going to start asking.

Sam muttered a “shut up,” but it was said with a smile. “It’s good, right?” Dean’s change triggered something in Sam’s wolf’s thought process. It seemed to need Dean’s approval at every chance it got. Nesting was something that he wanted to do to make his mate comfortable, instinct leading him to manipulate the blankets and mostly flat pillows.

Dean met Sam’s eyes and nodded. “It’s perfect Sammy.” The cot seemed much more appealing on an instinctual manner.

Sam’s heart jumped at the praise. He watched as Dean went and shut the heavy door, sensing that it was almost time. He turned to face Sam and started stripping his shirts. Slow and languid, making sure to show where Sam had left marks from the night before. He felt Sam’s stare get hotter against his skin, lust seeping into the air. 

Sam took his own shirt off at a quicker pace, not wanting to waste time. He pulled Dean to the cot and pushed him to lay on his back, slotting himself above Dean and kissing him deeply. Sam’s eyes changed to yellow when he sat up and scooted back to unbutton Dean’s pants and pull them down most of the way. Dean kicked them off, sending the denim in a random direction. 

Dean pulled Sam flush against him and rocked his hips against him, wanting friction. Sam licked into Dean’s neck, loving the whimper it brought out. Sam pulled away and rid himself of his own jeans as swiftly as he could. He returned to covering Dean’s body with his own and caught a glimpse of the glowing green eyes, darkened by desire. 

In the midst of their tangled limbs and rhythmic movement, the change didn’t hurt. Their wolves came out, called by their mate instead of the moon. Dean was just glad that he didn’t feel it this time. 

After the main event for the night passed, Sam’s wolf watched Dean fall asleep before letting himself close his eyes. He didn’t succeed in that. He was forced to close his eyes from exhaustion and slumber before Dean. Sam dreamt of the last girl the demon had tasted. He couldn’t stop himself in real life or in the dream. Just when Sam thought his nightmare couldn’t get any worse, his subconscious took him to the morning Azazle possessed him. But instead of just biting, Yellow Eyes made him rip Dean’s heart out from his chest. He made him watch helplessly as he killed his own mate and laughed at the sweet taste Dean’s flesh. 

And then Dean was shaking Sam awake. He woke covered in sweat and breathing heavily. “Sammy, you were having a nightmare,” Dean said, hoping to answer the questioning look on Sam’s face. 

Sam only glanced into Dean’s face, but he couldn’t look him in the eye. He didn’t think he deserved to. 

“You okay, Sam?”

Sam turned over with his back to Dean. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he whispered. 

Dean tried to comfort Sam by rubbing a gentle hand along one side of his waist. “You don’t have to. It’s okay.” 

Sam had to restrain himself from flinching away and telling Dean that it wasn’t okay. He’d tasted blood. He’d taken life. And he didn’t know how it was going to affect his control. 


End file.
